Urban Night Cityscape
by nattfrei
Summary: Segelas wine dan pemandangan kota di dini hari menjelang pagi. /Spoiler Alert/


Iris abu terbuka. Langit-langit dengan cat berwarna putih adalah hal yang pertama dilihatnya. Ia berkedip, matanya masih agak berat untuk terjaga.

Jam 2.12 pagi.

Tak heran angkasa di luar sana masih gelap. Ia mengingat lagi dan sadar bahwa baru 3 jam ia tertidur sejak menceritakan sedikit hal tentang buku yang tak pernah ia baca sampai akhir ke MC.

MC...

Pria berumur 27 tahun itu tak pernah menyangka anggota yang baru bergabung di RFA selama 6 hari itu akan datang ke rumahnya. Gadis itu datang tiba-tiba pada sore hari dan dengan mudahnya mengatakan, _"Aku datang kesini karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Jumin,"_

Kalau boleh jujur, Jumin sangat terkejut saat itu. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu menurut saja saat Asisten Kang menyuruhnya untuk mengunjunginya. Tentu saja Jumin bukan termasuk pria 'serigala' seperti yang dikatakan Zen. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, saat MC berada di ambang pintu tadi sore, Jumin tak dapat menahan indra penglihatannya untuk terus menatap sepasang mata indah milik gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat itu.

"Hmhh...,"

Sudut bibirnya membentuk kurva tipis.

Mystic Messenger © Cheritz

Urban Night Cityscape by nattfrei

 _Urban Night Cityscape song by Shinjou Hanabi_

First fanfic in this fandom

Please enjoy!

 _After VNM 2.12 AM. Day 8._

Rika datang ke mimpinya.

Atau mungkin bisa dibilang, Jumin masuk ke lorong waktu miliknya sendiri.

Hari itu Rika dan dirinya tengah duduk di hamparan rumput hijau, lokasinya dimana Jumin sudah tak ingat. V tidak ada disana, sekali lagi, Jumin tak ingat kenapa sahabat kecilnya itu tak duduk bersamanya dan Rika.

" _Coba pikirkan..., bagaimana jika aku dan V memberikanmu seekor hewan peliharaan? Akan kupilih yang betina,"_

Jumin langsung menolak. Ia berpikir bahwa ia tidak mungkin bisa merawatnya dan Jumin takut jika hewan itu mati karena ketidak-becusannya.

" _Kau pasti bisa! ...bagaimana kalau kucing? Kalau itu kucing, pasti akan cocok untukku. Tapi sudahlah, sekarang keadaanmu lebih layak diprioritaskan hihi,"_

Ragu. Itu yang ada di benak Jumin. Wajahnya terlihat muram antara ingin menolak dan membuat Rika murung atau menerima tawaran memusingkan itu.

Perempuan bersurai pirang yang panjangnya hingga ke punggung itu menyadari perubahan air muka sahabat kekasihnya. Ia sedikit menunduk dan mulai bermonolog, _"Jumin, aku hanya ingin kau untuk tidak selalu merasa kesepian. Aku berpikir jika kau memelihara seekor kucing, kau bisa berlatih untuk lebih menunjukkan perasaanmu. Dan ketika ada seseorang yang datang ke kehidupanmu, seseorang yang mungkin bisa sangat berharga bagimu, aku sangat berharap seseorang yang spesial itu dapat merasakan perasaan yang seringkali kau tekan...,"_

Jumin terdiam sesaat kemudian menghembuskan napas pelan. Dan dengan satu kata 'Baiklah,', senyum Rika merekah bagai bunga. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, menghadap Jumin, _"Bagus! Han Jumin dan kucingnya hihi...,"_

Dan esoknya, saat ia pulang dari gedung C&R dan hendak masuk ke rumahnya, Jumin mendapati kedua sahabatnya dan seekor kucing berbulu putih bermata biru yang digendong Rika tengah berdiri di daun pintu.

" _Lihat! Pemilikmu akhirnya datang juga...,"_

" _Rencana kejutan kita sepertinya gagal. Ah, sayang sekali,"_

" _Tak apa V. Terkadang ekspektasi tak semulus kenyataan hihi,"_

" _Kau ini bicara apa Rika? Hahaha,"_

Pemuda dengan setelan jas hitam itu masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Iris abunya menatap lurus kucing putih itu, yang ajaibnya mendapat balasan dari hewan menyusui itu.

Rika berhenti bergurau dengan V dan mulai mendekati Jumin, _"Ini,"_ kucing berpindah tempat. Kini hewan itu berada di gendongan seorang Han Jumin.

" _Hahaha, jangan terlalu tegang begitu. Taruh tanganmu disini dan mulailah mengusapnya. Kucing sangat suka hal itu,"_

Rika menuntun telapak tangan kiri Jumin ke punggung kucing itu. Bulu putih yang menutupi tubuh sang kucing terasa sangat lembut. Jumin yang tadinya kaku mulai merasa rileks sedikit demi sedikit dan gendongannya seperti sudah sering menggendong hewan sebelumnya. Perubahan yang bagus sampai mampu membuat Rika dan V tersenyum.

" _Namanya Elizabeth the 3rd, Jumin,"_

V tiba-tiba berada di sebelah Rika.

" _Nama yang bagus bukan? Kucing ini layak mendapatkan nama elegan itu jika kau lihat betapa cantiknya dia,"_

Jumin menatap V lekat dan ketika Elizabeth the 3rd bersuara, Direktur Manajer itu terlonjak kaget.

" _Ya ampun Jumin, dia hanya mengeong. Sampai segitunya~"_

" _Lucu sekali hihi,"_

" _Hahahah,"_

Tawa bergema dan membuat Jumin agak malu.

" _Jaga dia baik-baik, ya Jumin? Kuserahkan Elizabeth the 3rd padamu, kau bertanggung jawab atasnya mulai sekarang,"_

" _Kami pulang dulu. Hari sudah mulai malam,"_

Oh, Jumin yang bodoh. Ia lupa mempersilahkan keduanya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Dirinya terlalu larut dalam perasaan campur aduk dan tanpa sadar membiarkan V dan Rika berdiri terlalu lama. Jumin berniat menahan mereka berdua,

" _Tak apa Jumin. Kami akan berkunjung esok siang. Kau tak bekerja bukan?"_

Jumin menggeleng.

" _Baiklah, sampai besok sahabatku,"_

" _Sampai jumpa Elizabeth the 3rd! Hihi,"_

Itulah gambaran singkat bagaimana Elizabeth the 3rd dan Jumin bisa tinggal bersama. Kesan pertama yang lucu dan polos.

Jumin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kakinya melangkah menuju dapur. Rasa haus menggerogoti kerongkongannya tapi Jumin tak mau minum air putih biasa.

Wine yang tersisa di botol ia tuang ke gelas. Hal yang Jumin sendiri tahu kalau itu tak baik tapi ia tetap keras kepala. Berdiri di depan jendela, Jumin menenggak wine-nya sembari melihat keadaan jalanan di luar. Sedikit lengang namun lampu-lampu dari bangunan hiburan yang masih buka membuatnya lumayan ramai.

 _Urban Night Cityscape_ yang indah dan segelas wine, sempurna.

Suara gemerisik kain memasuki telinganya. Jumin menoleh dan melihat selimut MC sedikit tersingkap. Menaruh gelasnya di meja, Jumin mendekati kasur tempat gadis itu tertidur.

Wajahnya yang damai saat tertidur terlihat begitu imut. Dan Jumin harus kembali menahan diri untuk mencoba 'menandai' MC sebagai miliknya. Sebagai seorang yang _gentle_ , Jumin mulai membalut kembali tubuh gadis itu dengan selimut.

Ia mengusap wajahnya, merapikan anak rambut coklatnya ke samping. Jumin tersenyum tipis.

Kehadiran MC membuatnya sedikit melupakan tentang masalah Ayahnya. Bila mengingat hal itu, Jumin bisa sangat emosional. Ia tak pernah habis pikir. Ayahnya yang sangat ia hormati lebih memilih ucapan Choi Glam, calon istri yang Jumin yakin baru beberapa hari dikenal beliau. Pria bersurai hitam itu kecewa.

Dan juga tentang pertunangan dengan Sarah.

"Ah...," tanpa sadar ia mengurut kepalanya.

Menjodohkannya dengan Sarah untuk mempersatukan kedua perusahaan? Yang benar saja. Jumin berpikir logis, masalah hati sangat jauh berbeda dengan masalah kantor. Apalagi perusahaan yang ingin bersatu dengan perusahaan yang ia jalankan belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Apa namanya? _Last Sugar_? _Sugar Ropes_? Jumin terlalu malas mengingatnya.

Bagi Jumin, Sarah sama seperti perempuan-perempuan yang dulu mengelilinginya. Mereka mendekati Jumin hanya karena _background_ -nya. Yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah uang dan kesenangan.

Mereka tidak peduli dengan perasaan Jumin dan merasa kesal ketika Jumin berlaku dingin. Tak sedikit dari perempuan itu yang berpikir Jumin aneh, dan banyak yang menganggap ia gay karena jarang berdekatan dengan lawan jenis.

Namun itu tak membuat Jumin tertekan. Jumin tak peduli orang berkata apa tentangnya.

"Ngghh...,"

Jumin terkejut, "Ah maafkan aku. Apa aku membuatmu terbangun? Maaf,"

"Ada apa Jumin? ...kenapa kau belum tidur?" MC duduk dengan kaki melipat. Tangannya mengusap kelopak matanya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jumin mengusap pucuk kepala MC.

"Kau yakin? Ah, apa kau bermimpi buruk? ...pasti sangat mengerikan hingga membuatmu terbangun. Waktu kecil aku juga pernah bermimpi buruk, saat itu aku sangat ketakutan lalu...,"

Jumin menatap MC. Gadis ini berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan _background_ -nya dan Jumin merasa MC telah mengajarkannya sedikit hal-hal yang membuatnya menjadi terbuka kepada orang lain.

Kata-kata yang ia keluarkan mampu membuat hatinya menghangat. Dan Jumin suka itu.

"...Jumin kau mendengarku?"

Berkedip pelan, Jumin mengangguk. Dengan cepat kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh MC dalam pelukannya, sangat erat dan MC sempat kebingungan karenanya, "Tetaplah seperti ini untuk beberapa saat, MC,"

Gadis itu, MC, tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak membalas pelukan Jumin. Memeluk Jumin sama eratnya tak lupa mengelus punggung pria itu. Jumin pun mulai menaruh wajahnya ke bahu MC.

Sepertinya... Han Jumin, seorang pria yang hati es-nya sedikit demi sedikit mencair mulai menyukai ah bukan, mencintai MC.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jumin? Ke-ketiduran ya?"

MC tersenyum, dengan susah payah mulai merebahkan tubuh Jumin ke tempat tidur. Tapi memang dasar kekuatan perempuan yang tak lebih kuat dari laki-laki, MC oleng dan jatuh karena tak dapat menahan berat badan Jumin.

Dan keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengalir tatkala menyadari posisi jatuhnya tidak mengenakkan. Wajahnya dan wajah pria itu tak lebih dari 30 cm, sedikit saja MC menunduk, bibir mereka pasti menempel.

MC merasakan panas pada wajahnya, cepat-cepat ia menjauh dari Jumin, "Kau berpikir apa MC? Astaga...,"

A/N

 _Ah... hai! Terima kasih udah baca fanfic Mystic Messenger pertama-ku ini^^_

 _Mohon kritik dan sarannya~!_


End file.
